The Story of A Hybrid
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: One of Gogeta and Kara's newborns was taken among others and was given to the Potters. 10 years later Harry James Potter goes to Hogwarts with his friends, unaware that his and his friends lives will never be boring. There will be filled with surprises and excitement. A wish or more will be granted, M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_July 30, 2020_

Gogeta Danvers was pacing back and forth in National City Hospital, while his children Gohaku, Gotenks and Goteara were sitting in chairs. The reason why he was pacing back and forth was because his wife Kara was giving birth to their Quintuplets. But long before Kara's due date, he and Kara were afraid that because they are both aliens that letting normal human doctors' help with Kara give birth, the newborns might give them away. So Kara's sister and Gogeta's sister in law Alexandra Danvers had some doctors that works for the DEO to help with labor. Alex wanted to be here for Kara, but she too was pregnant and was in labor early and both hers and Kara's parents are with her for support.

James Olsen and Winslow "Winn" Schott both were in the hospital, but with their wives. Mon-El aka Michael Matthews was also here with his wife who along with the other two wives are in labor as well. Like Kara, Mon-El's wife needed/wanted DEO doctors as they too are aliens. Gogeta get along well with Mon-El, but not so much with James and Winn. James and Winn mainly dislike Gogeta because Kara fell in love and married him, but even though Mon-El was in love with Kara he knew that Kara was in love with Gogeta.

A year ago, Gogeta appeared on Kara's Earth along with his son Gotenks. They were shocked that somehow they became theirs own person and has a chance to start a new life away from their past and all those that belongs in the past Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. After Gogeta met Kara, Gohaku and Goteara appeared on Earth. Gogeta learns that Gohaku is a fusion of Gohan and the oldest son of Vegeta and Bulma from another universe that wasn't the one he or Gotenks were from. Goteara was also from another universe, where she the fusion of Gotea and Bra.

Gogeta and Gotenks had wanted to know boy the oldest son of Vegeta and Bulma as well as Gotea, both of whom were never born in the universe they were from. Gohaku went first and told them about Kohaku Brief who was named after Bulma's childhood friends instead of an undergarment. In his world, Vegeta came to Earth long before 757 and Kohaku was born in 757. Gohan and Kohaku were the best of friends and when they able to do fusion, they became Gohaku. Gohaku went on telling them and Kara who came into the room about how Kohaku was the pride and joy of both of his parents, which often made both Trunks and Bra jealous of him.

Goteara went next and began the story of Gotea Son who was the pride and joy of Goku's. In Goteara's world, Goku loves Gotea more than his sons as unlike his sons Gotea was more like him and acted like him. But Gotea looked like Chichi; which was a bonus to Goku, but Gohan and Goten never was jealous as they both knew that Goku loved them. Like what Gohaku said about Gohan and Kohaku being best friends, Gotea and Bra were also best friends who were also able to do fusion and became Goteara. After Goteara was finishes with the story and the two have no way back to their universe, Gogeta found himself the father of a sixteen year old Gohaku, an eight Gotenks and a seven year old Goteara.

Kara had instantly fallen in love with both Gotenks and Goteara who both had done the same to Kara. Gogeta and Kara later grew closer, when Kara help Gogeta to learn if there was a planet Vegeta in Kara's universe and it turns out there was a planet Vegeta. But planet Vegeta was destroyed in the same way Krypton was destroyed. After finding that out, Gogeta went on a search for any survivors of planet Vegeta without rest. It had gotten so bad that Kara had to force him to stop and rest.

He and Kara soon fell in love with each other and started dating each other, which he thinks was the start of James Olsen and Winslow Schott's dislike of him. But even when they try to hide their dislike of him from him and Kara, both Kara and he can see the dislike in their eyes. He and Kara try to not let it bothers them, but he could see that it did bother Kara as two of her best friends wouldn't try to befriend him. He tried to tell Kara that it didn't bother him that neither James nor Winn like him, all that really matters is that she, Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah like him and his children. But Kara tried to smile at that, because her family included Mon-El and J'onn J'onzz loves him and the kids.

Days after Kara tries to look at James and Winn without the sadness showing in her eyes, but he could see that it was hard as ever time he walks around James or Winn would glare at him. When he finally asks Kara to marry him, everyone expect James and Winn were happy. Kara was so distracted with the wedding and the DEO that she forgot about James and Winn's dislike for him. Luckily their wedding wasn't ruined as J'onn had some DEO agents acting like bodyguards for the wedding and to watch James and Winn who were smart enough not to anything. Well it was thanks to the agents and the boys' dates Lucy Lane and Lena Luthor, both girls could see their men were hurting Kara.

Sometime after their wedding, Gogeta finally found some survivors and most were living on Earth. At CatCo Worldwide Media, tragedy had stuck as it was announced that Catherine "Cat" Grant was murdered. One of the survivors of planet Vegeta and one of Gogeta and Kara's new friends had become the new CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. The New CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media had later announce to the family of Catherine "Cat" Grant that CatCo Worldwide Media will continue on in her memory and that they were sure that whoever did it will have to faces Supergirl. Of course Cat Grant wanted Kara to take her places as CEO and not James Olsen, but because the world needed Supergirl Kara couldn't be CEO.

But the reason why James Olsen couldn't be CEO is because Cat had found out his secret and wouldn't leave her company in his hands again as she didn't know if he could be trusted with handling a company and being the Guardian. So James went back to his old job. Gogeta also heard that his and Kara's friend was also firing some people and hiring new ones. Kara also seems to think that without certain people like Lucas "Snapper" Carr, CatCo Worldwide Media can be better than before. Gogeta found out later that Kara's right as CatCo Worldwide Media was doing just fine with the Snapper around.

As for Gogeta; he was asked by J'onn to be the assistant director and Gogeta agreed, but he still had his Martial arts school. As for Gohaku, Gotenks and Goteara they are getting along great in school with their friends. Much to Gogeta's amusement, he learns that Gohaku is being stalked by a girl named Vidalia just like Gohan was by Videl. Even if Gotenks was eight, a girl named Valmai was stalking him. His seven year old daughter Goteara is just laughing it up as she thinks what's her brothers had to deal with is funny and she's right.

Now here they are in the year 2020 and at the hospital, he can't think if he was ever scared of anything like he was right now.

"Dad" Gogeta was snapped out of his thoughts by his seventeen year old son

"You are making us all crazy just by watching you pace back and forth like that" Gohaku to his father

"Yeah" Gogeta turned toward the nine year old Gotenks and eight year old Goteara

"Sorry-"

"Gogeta" a voice said behind him, causing Gogeta to turn around to see Sara one of the DEO doctors

"Yes Sara?" Gogeta asks

"You can-" Sara was saying until she, Gogeta and the others heard screams

"Amelia, what's going on?" Sara asked Amelia Hamilton running past them

"Someone is kidnapping babies, go check on Kara's sons NOW" Amelia said then yelled as she kept on running

"Sara, where's my babies?" Gogeta said, running with Sara

"We had to put Kara to sleep after the delivering was over as it took a lot out of her, so we took your newborns to the hospital nursery." Sara said as she ran as fast as she can

"No" Sara said as she looked into the window of the nursery room

Gogeta looked through the window and saw four of his newborn sons, but not the fifth one. Gohaku was holding his brother and sister back from the window, so they wouldn't see that they were missing a brother.

* * *

 _Potter Manor_

James Fleamont Potter tried to comfort his wife Lily Jasmine Potter as she was depressed like he was. Some people might ask why they're depressed as James was born into a wealthy pure-blood wizardly family, live in the Potter Mansion which is quite big and had inherited a lot of gold from his parents. Lily was born into a muggle family and so she was a muggle-born who had married into wealth. Even though Lily was a muggle-born she was quite loved and had many friends as James does, so they should be happy. Sadly that's wasn't the case, they had hoped to have a child; but they had found out that because of the curse cast by Severus Snape that hit him, Lily and others, which had unable them to have any children.

When they heard the horrible news, Lily wouldn't stop crying and once she even screamed at Snape along with others that were hit with that curse. Right now, James was about to walk over to Lily who's lying on the couch with a blanket over her, when there was a knock on the front door. James and Lilly look at each other as they both know that James and Lily's friends wouldn't just knock they would say their names out loud. James walked toward the door; once he reached it with Lily behind him with her wand raises he opened the door. They didn't see anyone, but when looked down they saw a basket with baby boy in it covered up with a red blanket with a blue S symbol on it; there was also a letter.

"James move aside" Lily said pushing James aside to pick up the basket and take it inside the manor with James following her after closing the door. He then takes the letter from the basket as Lily hold the child with care.

" _To the Potters,_

 _Yes I know of you two as I was a dear friend of both of you parents James, Lily; I once asked your father James to take care of any children of mine if I'm killed. Sadly Fleamont died along with your mother James. So I ask of you and Lily, please care of my boy as I know I don't have long before I'm killed like the rest of my family._

 _Ariana Castle_ "

When James finished reading the letter, he looked at Lily and knew she wanted to do as this Ariana Castle wanted. So he asks Lily what's his name going to be, but before she could answer there's a knock on the front door and after one of James's best friends Sirius Orion Black's voice. James walked back toward the front door and opened it to Sirius, his wife Katrina Black nee Petrova holding a baby boy, James's other friend Remus John Lupin who's also holding a baby and his other friend Peter's wife Rosalie Pettigrew holding a baby in her arms. James also saw Frank and Alice Longbottom who's also holding a baby.

"I guess you can tell why's we're all here Prongs" Sirius said as James let them in the manor

Lily was humming to the baby in her arms as Katrina, Alice and Rosalie all sat down on the other couch. When Lily looked at them with shock in her face at seeing her friends with babies of they're own. Lily was about you speak, when James conjured up a playpen with a blanket in it and Remus walk toward it and places his sleeping baby in it. Remus then walked back over to Sirius and James in the other room, like watches him leave. After he left, Lily turns toward her friends and open her mouth to ask a question.

"Did you all find them on your front door like we did with this one?" Lily asks them

"Yes and we can see you and Remus did too. I called Raina and she told me that she and her husband found a baby too. Remus and Sirius have the letters that came with the children, even Raina's." Katrina said

"The even weirder part is that, we found the little man in my arms Frank and I already decided to take them as our son. We were about to blood adopt him, when a med-witch that was helping us informed us that we had already blood adopted him, but the thing was we didn't. When Sirius and Katrina came and get us, they told us their son was already their blood adopted son like our baby. That's one, Remus put in the playpen is his blood adopted son; but the blood adopted mother is unknown. Now before we got here, Raina sent me a letter telling that like the others their boy was blood adopted by them even before they found them." Alice said

"And you think that the one we found is the same?" Lily asks

"Yes" Alice answered

Meanwhile with James, Remus, Sirius and Frank

James finishes reading all letters and he had admits that the magic signature is the same. So someone is indeed behind these letters and the babies' boys' aswell as the blood adoptions. That's would mean that the person is someone they all know and trusts, but who?

"What do you thin Prongs?" Sirius asks

"I don't know Padfoot, I just don't know" James answers

Remus and Frank just stayed quiet, while the two talk about the letters and the blood adoptions. They were trying to figure this out on their own, but so far they can't think anything. Well expect for one Albus Dumbledore, but he wouldn't do something like this would he?

"JAMES" they all heard Lily yell softy, causing all them to go back to the living room, only to see the Lily with the baby that she and James found still in her arms

"What is it Lily?" James asks

"He's our blood adopted son James, someone had our DNA to blood adopt this boy to us. Why would something do this to him and the other boys?" Lily said/ask

James wish he can give her an answer, but he can't as he doesn't know who would willing to go this far expect Albus Dumbledore. James will need proof to prove Dumbledore's wrong doing.

 **AN: I know what's I'm going with this, just bear with me**


	2. Chapter 2

_Potter Manor, September 1th; 2031_

Eleven years old Harry James Potter waits by the door to go to Diagon Alley a wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley; the alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London, which Harry learned of by his uncle Remus who been raising him along with Alphard Sirius Black, his son John Remus Lupin and Daniel Peter Pettigrew. While Harry waits, he wonder if Ronald Weasley will try to push his way to becoming his friend like he did, when Harry and his friends was six year old.

Uncle Remus had put up a birthday for him and his friends as they all seem to have the same birthday. Families like the Tonks, Bartons, the Greengrass, and Warrens, Longbottom, the Prewett, the Weasleys and more. Molly Weasley the mother of the Weasleys children tries to talk Remus into giving Harry to the Dursleys like Dumbledore had planned, while Ronald bullied everyone away from Harry stated that he's Harry's best friend. Ginevra Weasley who was five at that time stayed closes to Harry like glue and once pushes Ginevra "Ginny" Warren down as Ginny was playing with Harry. That's got everyone angry and they got even angrier, when Molly tried to pretend that what her youngest children did was harmless.

Fabian Prewett the twin brother to the late Gideon Prewett and the living older brother to Molly Weasley was standing with his wife looking like he could cast the killing curse at his sister. Fabian hadn't talk to his sister since she had insulted and blamed his wife's late twin sister for Gideon who was her husband death. Molly knew that both Fabian's wife and her sister had tried to save both him and Gideon only for Gideon and her to die saving Fabians and his wife's lives. After that, Fabian had refuses to let Molly to see him, his children and Gideon's children. Arthur who had been told by Fabian what Molly had done was only allowed to bring his children over to the Prewett Manor after all Fabian's wife and late sister-in-law are Arthur's youngest half-twin sisters.

When Harry thought about Arthur Weasley, he thought about his angry face that day on his birthday party. Arthur wasn't very happy as he had said something to Remus before excusing himself, Molly and their two children then left the Potter Manor. Arthur had asked Fabian and his sister to let the others spend the night over at their Manor for the night.

"Harry wake up it's time to go to the alley" a voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts to see Remus and the others looking at him

"Sorry" Harry said

"It's ok, now we're taking the floo. I know; I know you all dislike it; but we are using it. Harry, you go first" Remus said and Harry walk up to the fire place and grab floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY" Harry yelled as he threw the powder down and Harry was gone

Harry step out of the fire places of a store in Diagon Alley, Harry then waited outside the store for the others. Harry notices that it's a wizardly law firm and he remembers that the fire place was on the first floor. When his friends and Remus got there; Harry wanted to ask why the Potter family's floo network for Diagon Alley is connect to this law firm, but Remus just waved his hand at him saying later. They first went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where they got gold from the Lupin vault. Remus started gaining gold after he gained a job at Potter Consolidated, which the CEO was and still is a member of the Potter family that knows Remus and like Harry's father loves Remus like family.

As such Remus can work at home, when it gets closer to a full moon and get the day off on a full moon. When Remus returned with some of his gold, the goblin in charge of the Potter family vaults wanted a word with Remus. So they went over to the side; Harry and his friends with to sit down to listen in, but far enough that Remus wouldn't suspect anything. The goblin in charge of his family vaults told Remus that the copies of the key had all been destroyed, the real was returned and the goblin gave it to Remus. The goblin also told Remus that every heirloom and such that belonged to the Potter family had been returned and they also informed the other members of the Potter family of the theft.

Harry and others saw two more goblins coming over to Remus; they couldn't listen in anymore as Remus caught them. When the Goblins and Remus business was done; they went to Ollivanders to get there wands. John went first and tried about sixty-one wands until 10¼", Cypress, Wolf hair had chosen them. Alphard went next and he tried about seventy-four wands until 15", Ebony, Thunderbird feather had chosen him. Daniel went after; he had tried over eighty-six wands until 14", Blackthorn, Dragon heartstring had chosen him.

Harry went last; but before he went to the wand maker he saw Remus talking to Augusta Longbottom outside the shop. Harry turns his attention back to getting his wand; he had tried more wands than his friends until 11", Holly, Phoenix feather chose him. When Harry and the others were done, Remus aswell the Longbottoms came into the shop. Remus looks around the shop and saw how messing it had become and then look at the boys. They then left Ollivanders and to their next stop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their uniforms.

After Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; they went to Potter's Apothecary a shop that is run by two of family friends. After the Apothecary; they went to the shops Potage's Cauldron Shop and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. They then went to one of Remus's friends' store, which's a shop that's sells pets of all kinds. Harry found a snowy-owl that he named Hedwig and familiars, Remus could see Harry's familiars and sigh. Remus turns his attention to his son John has chosen a Eurasian Eagle Owl and John also found his familiars.

Remus closes his eyes then opens them back up to look at Alphard who has chosen a Black and White owl, how they found this one Remus has no idea. Alphard found his familiars just like John and Harry. Last, but not least Daniel choses a Brown owl and also found his familiars. After getting their owls was done, they went to a book store that was started by Harry's mother and now run by two of her friends. Remus looks for books he would like to read as the boys did the same along with getting his Hogwarts books.

After the book store; Remus and the boys went to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but was stopped by the Malfoys. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy started arguing with Remus until Remus told Lucius Malfoy something that made him and his wife go pale. Remus then walk back toward them and they started headed to the platform again. When they were there, they saw The Weasleys there and Molly was shouting out. Remus knew she was trying to seek Harry out and sigh as she or Dumbledore will never give up.

"Molly will never learn" They heard Fabian Prewett said beside them, causing Harry and others to look over at them

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Molly started yelling, causing Harry and the others to look back at her and her family

They saw Aurors surrounded her and her children, the Aurors near the oldest Percy, Fred and George and told them something and one lift young Ginevra Weasley in their arms. The ones near Molly took her away, but in the muggle way as there are muggles around. Harry saw the Weasleys children who are going to Hogwarts go through the magically barrier that's concealed entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry saw the Auror who's holding the youngest Weasley walk off after the others. Harry then followed Remus, his friends and the Prewett family through the barrier.

Harry and the others got aboard the train after saying their goodbyes to Remus; they found a compartment and sat down to relax. Soon after the train started moving Ronald Weasley open their compartment door saying that everywhere is full, but John told him that magic prevent that from happening. That's causes Weasley to go red the same shade as his hair. Weasley was about to say something, when Trevor the toad hopped right onto Alphard's lap and Neville Longbottom along with a bushy brown haired girl behind Ronald. Neville smiled at Harry and the others as Alphard handed Trevor back to Neville.

After Neville and the girl who introduces herself as Hermione Granger left the compartment, Alphard shut the door on Ronald Weasley's face and John did a spell to keep it locked. Harry decided to take a nap until they reach Hogwarts and John tells him that he will wake Harry up. Once the train stopped, John woke Harry up and they all change into their uniform. After they all has their stuff taken away as they had to get into boats; but only three at a time. Harry saw that the bushy haired girl Granger and Weasley was heading his way, so John and Alphard pulled him into their boat.

Once the boats have reached the other side of the pond; Harry stepped out with his friends' right behind him. They reunite with Daniel who has found Neville and Garrett Barton, they then saw Hagrid who's a half giant that Remus would often come to Potter Manor, well up until even Hagrid would try to convince Remus about sending Harry to the Dursleys. Hagrid lead him and the others to giant door Hogwarts then he knocked on the large door. The door then swung open at once and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said, and then she pulled the door wide.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Potter Cottage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Harry and the others kids followed Professor McGonagall a cross the flagged stone floor. Harry can hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, which he thinks are the rest of Hogwarts. Harry also can see that Granger girl trying to look at every little thing and falling behind.

Professor McGonagall stopped them in a small chamber and gave a speech then left them waiting. Harry doesn't know how long they were waiting, before the ghosts came and he has to admit he like them. The ghosts talk and before long Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had to admit the great hall was beautiful and he can hear Granger talking about reading about this in Hogwarts, A History. Harry can hear Alphard whispering something about Granger in John's ear. Ronald Weasley was shooting her a mean look. Daniel was shaking his head at Granger and whispering to himself about John doesn't think books are everything like Granger does. They stopped in front of Professor McGonagall, who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old, dirty pointed wizard's hat; which began to sing a song.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said

"Abbott, Hannah" a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat.

"Barton, Garrett"

"JUSTICE" silence filled the hall as a new house appeared between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

"Black, Alphard"

"JUSTICE"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Fred and George catcalling. Harry space out for a second until John slapped the back of his head.

"Granger, Hermione" Granger almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Wow, she's so bad that she might be hopeless" Daniel whispers

"Be nice Dan" Neville whispers to him

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry can see that Ravenclaw wasn't where she wanted to go, judging by her face. Granger seems to have enough senses to keep her mouth shut and walked toward the Ravenclaw table who cheered for her. Harry knows that after this, she will talk to the headmaster. Speaking of the headmaster, John had whisper that he seems angry about Granger's sorting. Harry knows that if the headmaster allowed her or any student to get resorting without a good reason; board of education and the castle itself will happily select another headmaster, but how they would know of the said reason Harry has no idea.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"JUSTICE"

Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the Professor. Harry just shook his head at Neville; he would always forget things that just who he is.

"Lupin, John"

"JUSTICE" John went to the Justice table as MacDougal, Morag name was called

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Let's me guess Sly-"Daniel was whispering to Harry, before being cut off

"GRYFFINDOR" silence filled the hall once again

Everyone was shocked at that as the Malfoys were always Slytherin, never any other house. When Harry looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked like he should die right there and then. Professor McGonagall shoo him off toward the Gryffindor table, so the sorting can continue.

"I hope I can go to that new table, I think mum will forgive me" Ronald whispered to Harry, who rolled his eyes; Harry tried to think of anything other than Weasley and he had missed some of the sorting.

"Pettigrew, Daniel"

"Wish me luck" Daniel whispers as he walked up to the stool

"JUSTICE" Daniel then hopped off and winked at Harry as he walked off to the Justice table

"Potter, Harry" Harry walk toward the stool and sat on it

"JUSTICE"

Harry then hopped off and went to sit down next to his friends, he then asked John to wake him for Weasley's sorting as he think it will be something. Harry slept for most of the sorting, until John woke him up.

"Weasley, Ronald" Harry saw Weasley look at him as he sat on the stool and before the hat was places on him

Harry looked at the rest of the first years that was still waiting to get sorted; Harry then looked back at Weasley.

"SLYTHERIN"

When the hat shouted that house for Weasley, the great hall was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. John, Alphard, Daniel, Garrett and Neville all looked at each other; while Harry just laid his head down smirking. Harry went to sleep and John didn't wake him back up until the sorting was over. Harry lifted his head to see Dumbledore standing up; he was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry could tell his acting as he saw the fury in his eyes and he smirked at the old man.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He then sat back down

Everybody clapped and cheered for Dumbledore; expect for everyone on the Justice table included Harry and his friends who all had to cover their mouth with hands to hide their amusement. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were either too angry or worried to clapped and cheered. Hermione Granger was looking at the Gryffindor table with longing to hear a thing Dumbledore had said. Harry then looked at the head table and looked at all the professors. He didn't see anyone that looks like their head of their house.

"Don't worry, I will write to the Board of Education" John whispers to Harry

Harry nodded his head and then notices that Weasley and Granger were both looking at him from their tables.


	3. Chapter 3

The Justice house was lead to the tallest tower than was even taller than the Gryffindor's tower by Professor McGonagall who told them that Dumbledore will find them a Professor that can be their head of house and until then the entire house have free time. After Professor McGonagall, John races to their room and pulled out a laptop and started to write an email.

"Hey I thought things like laptops won't work with magic?" A voice asks, causing everyone expect John to look to see Hermione Granger

"How did you-Did you sneak in here with us?" Alphard asked, but Hermione ignored him and walked toward John

"John figured out a way to uses them and Granger don't even think about ripping the laptop away from John" Harry said to her in a cold voice that send chills down spine

"Does Headmaster Dumbledore know about this? If he does we should take-Hey let me-"Hermione asked then was saying as she tries to grabbed the laptop from John, but he keep slapping her hands away

"Granger leave-"Harry was cut off

"Harry your eyes are growing red" Alphard whispered to him, causing Harry to calm down

"And I'm done" John said as he did one last thing and closes his laptop, he then looked at Hermione

"Hermione Granger, my father's boss let everyone and their families have the best of the best of the best technology, but they always made sure they work with magic for muggle-borns, half-bloods and more of the Magical Community. Have you ever heard of Potter Consolidated?" John said/asks

"Potter Consolidated? What? Wait Potter Consolidated as in-"Hermione ask then turn toward Harry in shocked

"Yes Hermione Potter Consolidated owned and built from the ground up by Harry's family. Potter Consolidated is a company that makes and does things of all kinds for the Muggle world and the Magical Community. The Board of Education and yes Hermione the Magical Community does have a Board of Education for all the Magical schools. Anyway Board of Education knows that I and my friends have technology and they are allowing us to have them. The Headmaster could already know of this as I heard from a friend who parents are on the Board of Education had told them that they talked to the Headmasters and Headmistresses of all the Magical schools in the Magical Community." John finished telling her

"But-"Hermione started

"Miss. Granger, what are you doing here? You should have followed your house perfect just like the rest of Ravenclaw. I will come back to talk to you all, what I came back to talk about. Miss. Granger follows me" Professor McGonagall ask/scolded Hermione then said to the Justice house first years

"But Professor McGonagall the laptop-"

"Yes, yes the laptop one of the Boards members had already talked to the Headmaster and the rest of us about them. Now Miss. Granger follow-"Professor McGonagall said cutting Hermione off, before being cut off herself

"Then I want to talk to the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall it isn't fair that they have-"

"Miss. Granger, these six students Mr. Lupin, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Longbottom and Mr. Barton had all been allowed to be the first ones to test how effective these laptops and other types of technology are for the Magical Community and it schools by the Board of Education. Now Miss. Granger I will be taking you back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and I will be taking 15 points for the way you are acting toward a teacher and toward other students. Come along" Professor McGonagall said and Hermione looked horrified at the fact she cost her house points

"Hey John, how long do you think it will be for the Board to chooses a Professor and get Dumbledork to hire them?" Alphard whispered to John

"Fast just like how they got the replacement professor for Severus Snape to be the Head of Slytherin and the professor of the Potion class" John whisper to Alphard

Harry smirked at that, when Harry learned that Severus Snape was a professor at Hogwarts; he and John had purposely leak it to the Board after finding out James Potter bullied Snape back in their days in Hogwarts. John who guess that Snape would've taking it out on Harry and the others because a grudge against a dead man. After the leak, the Board looked into Severus Snape and found that he had worked for other schools, but because those schools had students that were children of his classmates that either bullied him or just watched; Snape bullied them and using the excuses that he was teacher and was trying teach them. Severus Snape actions had led to several lawsuits and the schools just had to fire him. The Board tries to get Dumbledore to fire Snape, but Dumbledore had said that Snape was needed.

So to avoid Hogwarts getting lawsuits because of Snape, the Board made demands. One Snape must wear a magical device that will alter the Board if he had any harmful intendeds and if they hear of any threat to anyone he will be dealt with. Two he must not be allowed to take points away or teach a class of students. Dumbledore had tried to get them to reconsider the second demand, but he could take it or they will forces him to fire Snape. At the end of the day, Severus Snape was replaces by another for the Potion Class Professor and Head of house positions; but Dumbledore made sure he stays in Hogwarts as the be ready Potion Master like if you lost a potion or if you can't make it yourself, you can request it from him and he will have to any it unless he doesn't want to be paid or if the request is for something dangerous or from a shady person.

Harry just hope that the new Head of Slytherin doesn't have something against is adoptive father James Potter and take it out on him like Snape would've done.

 _National City_

A twenty-eight Vidalia Son wife of Gohaku and mother to his children, sister-in-law to his siblings and daughter-in-law of Gogeta and Kara Danvers is waiting outside of Amelia Bane's office in the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Yes you heard right, she a witch a pure-blood to be exact. She's one of many children of the noble House of Scamander. The House of Scamander started in England, but Theseus Scamander met another pureblood named Selena Wilder of the noble House of Wilder in America and that house the Scamander came to live in America. Her grandparents went on having sons and daughters of their own and one of their sons Zoticus Scamander is her father as well as her siblings.

Since she was young she wanted to be different than her nine older siblings who all went into one thing like being an Auror like their father and grandfather or a career like their mother or grandmother. Vidalia on the other hand study Martial Arts among other things. She even dated and later married Gohaku who she loved and wasn't from their world. Vidalia knew her mother wasn't happy with her choice of a husband or the fact that she chose to take the Gohaku's surname, which is Son because of it holds a meaning to him. Vidalia's father is just happy that she's happy, even if she had chosen a "Muggle/ No-Maj" to marry; but her father knows that Gohaku is more than a Muggle/ No-Maj unlike her mother who was raises to detests all Muggles/No-Maj.

Vidalia's father built her and Gohaku a mansion, which they lived in with their children. Vidalia's father and her siblings visited her, Gohaku and their children along with Gohaku's family. Vidalia's mother eventually came around and Vidalia gained her mother and her love again.

"Vidalia are you still with me?" Vidalia heard Amelia ask and she snapped out of her thoughts

"Sorry what were you saying?" Vidalia asked

"I was asking if you wanted to come in and sit. We have something to talk about" Amelia said as she led Vidalia inside her office and Vidalia sat in the chair in front of the desk

"Alright Vidalia now that I have your attention, I have already told the others. My from the Board of Education asks me to get the best of the best. I choose you to be Hogwarts replacement professor for their Potion Class. The Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry already agreed to this as well as the two "Amelia was cut off as her door was opened

"When do I start?" Vidalia asks

"Now you're sister-in-law and brother-in-law Gotenks are already ready for you at the entrances with some of our Aurors.

Vidalia was confuses about Gotenks as Gotenks had started his own company called the Capsule Corporation, which he started to do since he was fourteen with his father and step-mother overseeing of course. The Capsule Corporation soon became worldwide fast, so it took much of his and his other family members free time. Vidalia would of thought he would want to stay for his company and his siblngs especially for his two year old baby sisters like he, Goteara and her husband was always there for their eleven year old brothers. They along with their parents are all overprotective, ever since Gogeta and Kara's kidnapped son.

Vidalia just can't figure out why Gotenks want to leave Capsule Corpotation, after all Gotenks created it to honor Bulma Brief. He wanted to honor Bulma Brief one of his half mothers, so much that like her husband changes his name to Gotenk Brief. Also Gotenks isn't even magically, but a hybrid between alien and human like Goteara and Gohaku.

"Vidalia wake up, before you hit the wall" Vidalia heard Gotenks's voice, which snapped her out of her thoughts

"Sorry" Vidalia said

"Alright now that all of you expect one who will meet us there are here, let's get to Hogwarts" one of the Aurors said

Vidalia, Gotenks and Vidalia's sister-in-law Jennifer Scamander followed the Aurors to their destination.

 _Back to Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore is pacing back and forth in his office angrily, he had to cancel all classes as the Board of Education had suddenly decided to get him to fire some teachers and added Muggle Studies as a core class, but it will do something with something called Martial Arts. The new teachers will arrived tomorrow included Andromeda Tonks. If that's not enough to further ruin his plans, the bloody Potter is in a new house called Justice and what is that house. He had never even heard of a house called Justice. His death eather/spy pawn Severus Snape can no londer teachs, he's just lucky he could keep Severus in the castle.

Who is getting the bloody Board of Education involed? And how tdo they even know of the Board of Education?


End file.
